Where The Wind Takes Us
by Illead
Summary: Ofelia meets the Faun, and nothing is ever the same after this, since she knows she has to do certain trials, given by the Faun, Pan, to become the princess he thinks she is and she doubts.
1. Ch 1: The Princess Returns

**Where The Wind Takes Us**

Pan stared at the vast, dark maze, hoping that she would appear. It had been so long, as her father was at his breaking point. The princess was in this area, he hoped- it was the last place left opened. And even if she did appear here tonight before him, the princess had very little time. The full moon was soon upon them. As he heard footsteps, he stay still for now, so not to startle her and make her run away.

"Hello...? Hello...?" Her voice was quiet, that of a human girl's, but Pan knew she was no ordinary girl to find this place. The girl started to look around. He turned to look at her, making her jump. At first she said nothing, but after a while, she studied his form quietly, reservedly. "Hello..."

"Ah, Princess, you've returned!" Pan smiled, shifting his way towards her slowly.

"W-Who are you?" She was frightened. He hadn't meant to scare her.

"They call me many names... But you can call me Faun, or Pan, as the wind calls me." His smile crinkled his old, worn face, but he smiled nonetheless.

"I am... I am Ophelia..." So she had a name. It was such a pretty name, but her true name was that of a much prettier notion. "I am... Not a princess."

"Yes, yes. Yes, Ofelia. Your father has been waiting centuries for you!" Pan insisted upon it, for it was true. "Though you look much you different, you are the princess of an underworld father, a King. You are of royal blood, just not of this world."

"I am Ophelia." She was stuttering to get the words out, so she changed her approach. "My mother is carrying my brother..."

"Oh, but you are royal, child. You just don't know it yet. But you can change all this, by doing some important tasks to test you." The Faun smiled, an old, wise smile. "You can be the Princess, Ofelia."

"I- Why am I the princess?" Ofelia had a hand on the railing.

"You are the descendant of many, and now you shall be our princess. I will help you. I even have fairies." The Faun smiled, a wistful one this time, as she stepped closer.

"Fairies?" She smiled.

"Yes. Very kind, helpful fairies to aid you along the way." Pan let the fairies be exposed, as she stretched her hands to reach them.

"I... I will try." She again put her hand on the railing, as the fairies landed one on her head and two on her shoulders. She smiled quietly. This girl was the princess.

"Then you need this, this book... It will guild you when I am not around you." Pan handed her the empty book.

"There are no... Words, no pictures." She seemed disappointed, but he was not put down.

"It will appear when you need to do each task. But first you must go to the bull frog in the ancient tree, tomorrow eve, child... You must get the key from him, by giving him a certain something in return, and pluck the key off his tongue. Do you understand?" Pan looked closely at her.

"I- Yes, I understand." She timidly nodded, before holding the book close. "Goodbye."

"For now..." He trailed off, sadly watching her run away with the book, the fairies following. In a whisper to the wind, he replied to the fairies, "Keep her safe..."

** Sooo, this is one of my favorite movies. I adore this movie, yet it's not mine, sadly. Everything about it so incredible! And, now that I wrote the story, I amy continue it if you think it should go on. I know this movie almost by heart. It would follow the movie with twists, to make it different. Well, tell me whatcha think. **


	2. Ch 2: The Key to Victory

**The Key to Victory**

Ophelia was waiting for his very pregnant mother to finally finish with her. Time was almost up, and the girl wanted to see about this... Princess. The princess in her story, who vanished, who the faun said she was. If it was true, she had a kingdom and, with the knowledge of leaving her baby brother and mother behind, she had to. Carmen was her beautiful mother, strained with such a huge stomach, but what she wanted the most was to live in a fairytale. Didn't all little girls? The girl smiled secretly, knowing her mother didn't approve of fairytales, but she didn't approve of growing up. It was even.

"... Are you listening, Ophelia? You must behave for the Captain tonight... Your father, Ophelia." The Spanish woman played with the child's hair and hummed contently, a hand rested on her huge stomach. "You look beautiful in this dress... Wasn't he so thoughtful to give you it?" Her mouth was glowing, so much the girl couldn't let Carmen be unhappy. "Come here, give me a hug." She did, appeasing Carmen, as Mercedes entered and came to get her mother into the wheelchair that the Captain wished for.

"Mama, may I go play?" Ophelia smiled innocently. "I saw some children outside... I-In the forest! I won't make a mess of my dress, I promise!" She looked up to both women, Mercedes hesitant but her mother nodding, before hugging Carmen gently. Then she ran off, excitedly, careful of her dress. She had to go, and as her urgency led her into the forest, she made sure not to be followed, running through the forest. At last, she got to the aformentioned* tree and looked within, biting her lip.

She had to go into the tree, didn't she...? Looking up to the sky, she relaxed at the memory of the full moon and the princess and... She stopped thinking, taking off the outer dress to crawl into the tree, seeing the toad. He was scary... No, she had to be brave. If the princess went to the surface, she had to try this. For the princess in her story, for herself... She had to. Shutting her eyes tightly, she grabbed the mud, holding out the grubs in the mud of the tree's roots, old and grown there from a long time ago. Older than her...

Ophelia silently gulped before the frog's long tongue revealed the key. She needed that! Closing her eyes a second time, she gingerly paced the grubs for the key, and made a face. That was discusting... She'd never like frogs again. The frog, though, was going to explode, as she quickly scrambled out, huffing and panting, cleaning the key in the grass.

Now she had to get home before she was noticed, since the sky was a tad darker. The only chldren she saw were rebel children, after all... By now her mother would have realized... Without thinking, she put the key in the dress pocket, cleaned her face of mud, slipped the dress on, and didn't wait to see if it was muddy or not. She ran back, with all her might, and hoped the faun was proud.

** I've been waiting to continue. Thank you!

Guest: Anything you wanna change for the plot let me know. I can spin this story around and still make it work.

All my love,

~Illead **


	3. Ch 3: The Bloodbath

** Hello, everyone! I found a link for my event help. It seems to work, so please tell me if it will: . . You can probably click on that link then. But I shall use this unless you give me a better instruction the exact events in full of the movie.

All my love,

~Illead **

**Chapter 3: The Bloodbath**

Ophelia entered the hall with Mercedes and slumped at her mother being notified she had returned. Her face fell as the stern expression on Carman's face. She had never seen her mother like this, and since the Captain had no idea that the issue was of Ophelia's pretty dress, now all covered in mud.

"Ophelia... Ruining your pretty dress like that!" Carmen tutted before she took the girl's hand, taking her back to their shared room, half thankful she could keep an eye on the girl. She and Captain Videl were not married yet, she was glad for it, despite her love to the man and their child. "Go. Bathe. You missed the banquet as it is."

Ophelia gulped as he mother left the room for just a minute, and closed the door to the large bathroom, getting her book that Pan had given her, the blank book. Just as quickly she hid it, her mother sitting near the tub, filling it. "Mother..."

"What am I to do with you, child? The woman turned her back to let the child slip into the warm water of the bath. "Please, Ophelia... Please... We need this. We need this..." She sighed into her hands. "He is a good man... You will need a father. Captain Videl will be our answer, Ophelia... Your brother... He will have a good life. Will you do so for your brother?"

"Mother... I..."

"Listen to me, Ophelia. We need this man to have a good life, for your brother, for us... We all need a good life." She stood, quietly wadding to the bedroom, to sit on the plush bed and take the daily medicine.

Ophelia watched on silently, and by the time her mother left her when her bath was over, she slipped out of the bath and dressed in the clean dress left behind by her mother, going to the book, opening it, looking in searchingly. Her eyes widened with the blood covering the page. Blood... "Mother..."

The girl opened the bathroom, seeing her mother in pain. She put the book away, running for Mercedes, for the doctor, the captain... The girl ran and ran. Her mother needed her help, to save her baby brother. There was no time to waste, and as she stopped, she looked around. Who could help her mother?

_- To Be Continued -_


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

Sorry, for the inconvenience… Help me out here. I need an event to put into the stories I'm continuing. Let me know what you wanna see. I've been play writing nonstop and about to finish a Five Act play and start a One Act. So, what do you want to see? Let me know. Thank you…

Love and rainbows,

~Ilead


End file.
